Demon, Nalfeshnee
=Nalfeshnee= Huge ( , , ) Hit Dice: 14d8+112 (175 hp) Initiative: +1 Speed: 30 ft. (6 squares), fly 40 ft. (poor) Armor Class: 27 (-2 size, +1 Dex, +18 natural) touch 9, flat-footed 26 Base Attack/Grapple: +14/+29 Attack: Bite +20 melee (2d8+7) Full Attack: Bite +20 melee (2d8+7) and 2 claws +17 melee (1d8+3) Space/Reach: 15 ft./15 ft. Special Attacks: Smite, spell-like abilities, summon demon Special Qualities: Damage reduction 10/good, darkvision 60 ft., immunity to electricity and poison, resistance to acid 10, cold 10, and fire 10, spell resistance 22, telepathy 100 ft., true seeing Saves: Fort +17, Ref +10, Will +15 Abilities: Str 25, Dex 13, Con 27, Int 22, Wis 22, Cha 20 Skills: Bluff +22, Concentration +25, Diplomacy +26, Disguise +5 (+7 acting), Hide +10, Intimidate +22, Knowledge (arcana) +23, Listen +31, Move Silently +18, Search +23, Sense Motive +23, Spellcraft +25 (+27 scrolls), Spot +31, Survival +6 (+8 following tracks), Use Magic Device +22 (+24 scrolls) Feats: Cleave, Improved Bull Rush, Multiattack, Power Attack, Weapon Focus (bite) Environment: A chaotic evil-aligned plane Organization: Solitary or troupe (1 nalfeshnee, 1 hezrou, and 2-5 vrocks) Challenge Rating: Treasure: Standard coins; double goods; standard items Alignment: Always chaotic evil Advancement: 15-20 HD (Huge); 21-42 HD (Gargantuan) Level Adjustment: - Description A nalfeshnee can fly despite its small wings. A nalfeshnee is more than 20 feet tall and weighs 8,000 pounds. Combat When fulfilling their duties in the underworld, nalfeshnees usually disdain combat as being beneath them. Given the opportunity, they succumb to blood lust and do battle. They disable opponents with their smite ability and slaughter them while they can’t fight back. A nalfeshnee’s natural weapons, as well as any weapons it wields, are treated as chaotic-aligned and evil-aligned for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction. Smite (Su) Three times per day a nalfeshnee can create a nimbus of unholy light. When the demon triggers the ability, rainbow-colored beams play around its body. One round later they burst in a 60-foot radius. Any creature within this area must succeed on a DC 22 Will save or be dazed for 1d10 rounds as visions of its worst fears hound it. The creature receives its full Dexterity and shield bonuses to AC if attacked but can take no actions. Other demons are immune to this effect. The save DC is Charisma-based. Spell-Like Abilities At will—call lightning (DC 18), feeblemind (DC 20), greater dispel magic, slow (DC 18), greater teleport (self plus 50 pounds of objects only), unholy aura (DC 23). Caster level 12th. The save DCs are Charisma-based. Summon Demon (Sp) Twice per day a nalfeshnee can attempt to summon 1d4 vrocks, 1d4 hezrous, or one glabrezu with a 50% chance of success, or another nalfeshnee with a 20% chance of success. This ability is the equivalent of a 5th-level spell. True Seeing (Su) Nalfeshnees continuously use true seeing, as the spell (caster level 14th). Skills Nalfeshnees have a +8 racial bonus on Listen and Spot checks. See also : Babau, Balor, Bebilith, Dretch, Glabrezu, Hezrou, Marilith, Demon, Quasit, Retriever, Succubus, Vrock